Acceptation
by Vengeresse
Summary: Suite d'Hésitation - " C’est bien connu, les vampires n’ont pas de reflet, tout le monde le sait, c’est une convention, une loi non écrite, que l’on n’oserait contredire. Pas dans ma réalité. Ce regard dément, c’était le mien..." MAJ 20/05/08 Bella/Edward


_Je suis nerveuse, ouhlala ! Ma première fic qui ne concerne pas Harry Potter et ses gentils compagnons ! J'espère que vous répondrez tout de même à l'appel. : ) _Twilight_ est une série vraiment envoûtante, je ne trouve pas de meilleurs mots pour la décrire. Avec un peu de honte, je vous avoue tout de go avoir toujours été complètement fascinée par les histoires de vampires. Avec Harry, Buffy contre les vampires aura été ma première grande passion, Angel mon premier fantasme, et Buffy en tant que femme, ma première héroïne. Depuis que je connais _Twilight_, je retrouve avec bonheur les effluves de mon imagination un peu censurée par le Cégep et ses analyses littéraires formelles. Vive les vacances, vive Edward, Bella, et longue mort à Jacob, grgrgr ! _

_Enjoy it ! : )_

_Et si jamais vous ne connaissez pas cette série, j'espère vous donnez envie de vous précipiter dans une librairie pour en faire l'achat ! Un tuyau, pour les québécois du moins : les livres sont BEAUCOUP moins dispendieux en anglais, grgrgrgr. _

_Allez, ce n'est qu'un petit prologue , si j'ai des nouvelles de vous, je posterai bien vite le premier chapitre ! : ) J'ai écris ceci en 10 minutes, tantôt, ce n'est peut-être pas parfait. : )_

**Acceptation**

**Prologue**

Un miroir, ça ne trompe pas. Le reflet qu'il nous renvoie est fidèle à la réalité, qu'on le souhaite… ou pas. Dans les contes pour enfants, dans les fables qu'on raconte aux badauds, c'est possible de s'y faire prendre : capes d'invisibilité, sortilèges de dissimulation, créatures sans âme ni ombre, ou simplement un vampire. C'est bien connu, les vampires n'ont pas de reflet, tout le monde le sait, c'est une convention, une loi non écrite, que l'on n'oserait contredire.

Pas dans ma réalité.

Ce regard dément, c'était le mien. Ces yeux rouges, sans pupilles distinctes, ces sourcils froncés et soucieux, ces cils maintenant si longs, si flatteurs… à moi. Tout à moi. Je n'étais plus une pauvre victime aux os cassants et à la moelle fragile, j'étais une prédatrice, une lionne sanguinaire, un danger. Je caressais ma peau fraîche et lumineuse, bercée par les rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient jusqu'ici. J'avais eu si peur de ne plus être moi, j'étais pourtant si puissante, si désirable, si… immortelle. La maladresse avait quitté mes pores, et je sentais les derniers fragments de mon humanité me déserter. Elle reviendrait, m'avaient assuré les membres de ma nouvelle famille. Peu m'importait. Je n'avais plus besoin d'être humaine. J'étais plus, j'étais au-delà de cette vie. Mes cheveux en broussailles s'étaient domptés et, pour la première fois, je sus que je n'aurais plus honte d'être à ses côtés - pour l'éternité.

La douleur s'estompait graduellement, pour laisser place à une faim vive et criante, comme mes yeux en témoignaient. Je ne savais pas exactement où était Edward, mais je le devinais presque. Rongé par la culpabilité de m'avoir tué, il errait quelque part dans la maison, ou derrière, dans la forêt. Il m'avait plutôt offert une vie ininterrompue avec lui; c'était ma version de ma transformation si chèrement gagnée. J'avais brisé des cœurs, rompu des liens, empaqueté mes quelques souvenirs et je m'étais abandonnée dans ses bras, sans un regard vers Forks, sans une pensée pour les miens. J'étais donc à ce point égoïste? Je l'ignorais. Les sentiments humains ne m'affectaient plus, pour le moment du moins.

Me nourrir, d'abord. C'était ma principale préoccupation, ce qui ne différait pas vraiment de mes besoins vitaux d'humaine. Mais il semblait être décuplé, je ne pouvais pas attendre, j'en avais besoin là, maintenant. J'étais prévenue, mais cela aurait pu me déconcerter, si seulement j'avais pu l'être encore. Ensuite, retrouver mon époux et m'adonner à bien des plaisirs qui m'avaient été trop longtemps refusés, par crainte de me blesser. Edward n'aurait plus jamais à se contrôler en ma présence, il n'aurait plus jamais à réfréner ses envies et ses désirs; je l'en empêcherais. Je comptais profiter de l'éternité pour en jouir, dans tous les sens du terme. Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur mon visage tandis que je me tournais vers Alice, qui m'assistait en silence, qui comprenait mon besoin de me découvrir en tant que vampire.

« Alors, où est le garde-manger? »


End file.
